1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric disc brake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different from a typical hydraulic disc brake, an electric disc brake employs an electric motor as a power source for a driving device that presses a friction pad.
Korean unexamined patent publication No. 2003-0093691 discloses such an electric disc brake. The electric disc brake includes a motor rotating in the forward or reverse direction for the purpose of braking and releasing operations, a screw gear part coupled to a rotating shaft of the motor, and a piston that presses a friction pad while moving back and forth according to rotation of the screw gear part.
Meanwhile, an electric parking brake is a device for performing the parking assist braking function by using a motor. The electric parking brake is installed in a vehicle separately from the electric disc brake.
However, there is no back-up function when the electric disc brake or the electric parking brake malfunctions.